


Starry Surprise

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is gender neutral, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, but this is kind of self indulgent so I just tagged as f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: The Joker wakes you abruptly in the middle of the night. What could he possibly have planned?
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Starry Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fluffy J piece. I hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

“Doll, c’mon! Get up, get up, get up!”

You were roughly shaken awake. Lifting your head up you glanced at the bedside clock through bleary eyes. It read 2:00 in an almost blinding red. With a groan you propped yourself up on your arms and glared sleepily at your abnormally excited clown,

“Ugh… What…? What is it, J?” You groaned, irritated at having been woken from a rather peaceful sleep.

J seemed unfazed by your moodiness, as evidenced by his unfaltering grin.

“Up and at em, sleepyhead! I, uh, got ya something!”

Your mouth hung open as you squinted at him, looking at him as though he had grown three heads.

“…What…?” Was all your sleep fogged mind could manage.

The Joker rolled his eyes before tapping at his wrist impatiently.

“I _said_ get up! C’mon grumpy! We don’t- _ah_ have all night! Don’t ya want your gift?”

Without waiting for an answer he scooped you up in his arms, ignoring your squeak of surprise and protests to set you down.

“J! Stop! Where are you even taking me!?” You yelped, kicking your legs and gently smacking your palms against him. All of your senses were fully awake now as your mind raced to figure out what your lover could possibly have planned.

The objections died down as J opened the apartment’s front door and brought the both of you out into the cold hallway. He swiftly locked the door before him before silently making his way to the stairwell and ascending the flights.

“J-J?” You stuttered, a tad nervous now that the two of you were almost to the roof.

“Hush.” He gently shushed, his eyes staring straight ahead. “We’re almost there, bunny.”

You did as he said, lips shut tight as J opened the door to the rooftop. Instantly you shivered, the cold February air chilling you to the bone. Your sleepwear, as comfortable as it is, was no match for the winter air.

Joker finally set you down in the center of the rooftop. Before you could even utter a word you felt the familiar weight of his signature purple coat over your shoulders.

“Now I know you were so- _oh cozy_ , all bundled up in your warm blankets, doll, but I brought you out here for a good reason.” J spoke, finally looking down at you as he pulled a remote from his pants pocket. “Believe me, you’ll, uh… You’ll thank me later.”

He winked at you and you felt your face grow hot with a blush. You remained speechless, staring at him in awe as you watched him slowly press the large, red button on the clearly homemade remote.

The second his finger pressed the button the entire city went dark. You yelped and clung to him as your eyes scanned around wildly, trying to take in the sudden dark.

J chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and tucking his thumb under your chin.

“Look up, doll.”

You obeyed, bringing your gaze upwards to the sky, and gasped. With the nearly blinding lights of the city off, the stars above shone brightly. You could make out constellations you had never before seen with your own eyes, the city always being too lit to see this beauty.

“J… J, it’s beautiful!”

You couldn’t take your eyes off the twinkling stars, gaping in wonder at the clear sky above you. It was only when you felt the soft press of Joker’s lips against your cheek did you finally tear your gaze away.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, doll.”

You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck, bring him back in for a proper kiss. His hands wound their way around your waist as he kissed you back passionately. You pulled away just enough to smile and whisper to him.

“Happy Valentine’s, my love.“


End file.
